


I've Been Looking for You Forever

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: What was even worse than the nightmares were the dreams that filled him with bliss while occurring, but heart-wrenching pain when he woke up. Memories of quick hugs and gentle kisses, of sweet singing and soft peals of laughter, of love, of Kurt, were more than he knew how to deal with and left Blaine either tired and numb, or full of too many things that he did not desire to feel.





	1. Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, everyone! This is my first post for Glee and also my first real attempt at a multi-chapter fic, and I'm so glad to be sharing it with you. I didn't want to give away too much about what this fic is going to be about in the summary, but be warned. It is definitely not happy and not for the faint of heart. There will be violence and angst, but also little spots of fluff here and there to try and dispel all of the sadness going on. There's also magic. And Klaine, which I believe helps a lot. This is definitely a Klaine-centered fic because Klaine is my whole entire existence.
> 
> Before you start reading, just beware. There may be some grammar errors, as I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning and was too excited to post it that I didn't edit it. I will edit it at a later date.
> 
> Enjoy!

He could not sleep. He _would not_ sleep. He had not allowed himself succumb to anything near a perfect, full night of deep rest in months, instead only falling into a light sleep when absolutely necessary and only for a minimal amount of time.

It wasn’t that Blaine did not want to sleep; he was absolutely exhausted. But the dreams, the _nightmares_ , were too terrible, and they seemed to happen whenever he closed his eyes for even the briefest of moments.

Whenever he did sleep, he was constantly tortured by images of dark ruby blood flashing before his eyes, throat-tearing screams of pure terror, and visions of bright blue eyes filled to the brim with tears locking onto his own hazel ones looking so, so scared and he could not do anything to help.

But what was even worse than the nightmares were the dreams that filled him with bliss while occurring, but heart-wrenching pain when he woke up. Memories of quick hugs and gentle kisses, of sweet singing and soft peals of laughter, of love, of _Kurt_ , were more than he knew how to deal with and left Blaine either tired and numb, or full of too many things that he did not desire to feel.

Even with all these thoughts floating around in his head, he finally started to drift off, eyes slowly shutting and body relaxing into his bed that seemed too large and cold for just one person.

But that didn’t last long.

Blaine’s eyes flew open and he jolted upright in his bed when he heard the door to his room creaking open. Peering into the darkness that surrounded the edge of his bed, he looked toward the direction of the noise. He leaned forward slightly and spotted a dark mass in the shape of a human coming toward him.

Narrowing his eyes, Blaine slowly creeped his hand underneath his pillow, feeling around for the dagger he kept there. Knowing that nothing or no one with good intentions would be sneaking into his room in the middle of the night, he whispered a few unintelligible syllables underneath his breath, almost completely silent, placing an enchantment on his dagger to help supplement his aim in the near pitch-black darkness.

Of the very little he could see, he noted the shortness of the figure and the glint of the few rays of pale moonlight sneaking in underneath his heavy curtains in the figure’s eyes. Something twinged inside of Blaine, and although he could not place exactly what it was, it felt familiar to him.

In spite of the sudden urge to put his dagger down and see who the figure was first, he pushed the feeling away, focusing on the soft footsteps slowly and carefully approaching his bedside and the thrum of the enchantment running through his dagger, concentrating on the power to keep his mind and hand steady.

When the figure finally stood at the side of his bed and Blaine was about to strike with his dagger, he heard something that made his dagger fall out of his now completely limp hand, his jaw gape open, and involuntary tears spring into his eyes. It was not the voice that came from the figure, but rather the words it spoke.

“ _Blaine_ ?” the voice whispered, high-pitched and feminine. “ _We found him._ ”

At those words, a loud, despairing cry spilled from Blaine’s slightly parted lips and the tears that threatened to fall before finally began to trickle down his face.

The figure who had come into his room just sighed and wrapped their arms around him, holding him close and letting him cry.


	2. Of Healing and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I wasn't going to put this chapter out until I had a lot more written, which was the original plan, but I really had stuff I needed to say. I had this whole plan in my mind for the fic, but then I started writing this chapter and a whole new storyline just wanted to happen, so I let it. So you're not going to know who the figure in Blaine's room was for a very, very long time. The first chapter was more like a prologue, and the rest of the story begins a few years before what happens in the prologue takes place. I hope you like where I'm going with this, so enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, this is completely unedited because it's late, so I'll go back later and fix any errors!

Waking up to harsh sunlight glaring into his eyes, Blaine groaned. His body was sore and ached from fleeing Dresden’s soldiers the night before. It had been a long, desperate trial that left his body tired from so much physical exertion and his mind exhausted from using various enchantments to aid in his escape.

But he did not want to think of that anymore. It was over so he pushed it far back into his mind. He had other things to focus on.

Blaine stifled a yawn by lazily throwing his hand over his mouth and began to gingerly stretch his muscles to see what hurt the most and what pain he could ignore. Starting with his arms, Blaine detected no pain other than general soreness, so he moved on to his legs. Unlike his arms, his legs were slightly injured. They were covered in long cuts and scrapes  provided by the underbrush he ran through to get away from Dresden’s men.

_ I’ll get Artie to take a look at those later _ , Blaine thought to himself.

Knowing that he only had his torso to check now, the enchanter gathered up his courage to move and discover what had happened to his torso from the past night. He remembered the blunt club striking him four times the night before when he was first cornered by the king’s soldiers and while adrenaline helped keep the pain away before, he knew that it would instantly return the instant he moved.

Being as careful as possible, Blaine attempted to sit up and hissed in pain, clenching his teeth as a sharp wave of pain exploded in his side. A moan slipped from between his lips as he collapsed back onto his bed. He estimated that at least two of his ribs were broken, if not more, and cursed himself silently in his head for having been so foolish the night before.

He had to get up though, because the only one who could really help him now was Artie. His mind was still too clouded with exhaustion to even begin to think about the enchantments he would need to heal himself and Artie was better with healing enchantments anyway.

Summoning all of his strength and willpower, Blaine grasped the sheets underneath his body tightly in his hands, using the bed as leverage to slowly pull himself up into a sitting position. Every small movement was filled with the most excruciating pain, but he worked through it, beads of sweat forming on his hairline from the effort.

A sigh escaped Blaine’s mouth when he finally managed to sit up — now he had to stand. If he had thought that the pain from sitting up was the worst he had ever experienced (which he did), he was wrong. Sliding his legs off the edge of the bed and onto the cold wood flooring proved not to be such a horrible action, but once he lifted himself onto his feet, placing his weight on them, involuntary tears filled his eyes and he moaned again.

Again gathering all of the strength he had left, Blaine began to take short, slow-paced steps toward his door, doing his best not to jostle his torso too much. That effort proved to be fruitless, as with each step he took, the sharp pain returned with a vengeance, ready to topple Blaine over if he wasn’t focusing too hard on making it to Artie’s room.

The trek to Artie’s room took longer than he would have liked to admit. Never before had Blaine wished his room wasn’t so secluded from all of the others, but he didn’t need to be thinking about such trivial things like that at the moment, so he knocked on Artie’s door.

“ _ Artie, _ ” Blaine hissed, pain seeping into his voice. “Open your door.”

Knowing that the door would open eventually, he waited patiently in front of it. Once it swung open, he took slow, small steps, standing just inside the doorway, leaning on the frame to keep him standing.

He swept his eyes around the room, noting Artie sitting in his chair, back turned to Blaine, looking out of the window beside his bed. Artie didn’t even look at Blaine before he began speaking.

“Sebastian told you that the guard was increased in Torrine, but you acted like a fool and went anyway.”

Blunt and to the point. That was Artie, alright. Disconcerting to most people was Artie’s tendency to be brutally honest, leaving nothing for speculation when he spoke, but it was what drew Blaine to him in the first place — other than him being an Enchanter as well, of course.

When Blaine first met Artie sitting next to a market stall in Torrine four years before, he noticed something strange and different about him. Upon closer inspection, he found that the chair Artie was sitting in was hovering slightly off of the ground, only noticeable by someone with a keen eye and an Enchanter’s mind to sense the small amount of energy emanating from it.

Drawing Artie aside, Blaine discovered that he needed the chair because he was paralyzed from the legs down, and by enchanting it to hover and using little extra encouragement, he could direct it to move.

Blaine knew that Artie was special in that moment and proceeded to invite him into the Order of Enchanters. They had been close ever since.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory, although it was one he was fond of, and decided to counter Artie.

“Sebastian’s not exactly the most reliable source.”

“I think it goes without saying that whenever there’s a mention of an increased guard presence in Torrine, you should believe it.”

“But we needed—” Blaine started, but was quickly cut off.

“No,” Artie simply stated. “It doesn’t matter what we needed. Just take your shirt off and get on the bed.”

Blaine smirked.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were coming onto me.”

Artie huffed at that statement and retorted his reply, still facing away from Blaine, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you hide your pain behind weak attempts at humor.” Growing more serious he added, “I can sense your broken ribs from here.”

“At least I have a sense of humor,” Blaine grumbled under his breath while stripping his shirt off and carefully laying down on Artie’s bed.

It wasn’t until Blaine was lying flat on his back that Artie turned around. When he did, an audible gasp came from his mouth.

“They really did a number on you this time. How many were there?”

“Four,” Blaine grunted with a grimace on his face. “One of them had a club.”

“This is pretty serious. I don’t even think I’ll be able to heal everything. The cuts and scrapes I can make disappear for sure, but your ribs are bad. I can set them back into place and speed up the healing time, but I can’t completely fix them.”

Blaine frowned when he heard these words, but he knew that Artie wasn’t lying to him.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

“You can take it, but you won’t like it. It’s going to hurt,” Artie stated plainly.

“Well, just get it over with then.”

The sentence was followed by an immediate shout of pain from Blaine. Apparently, Artie really wasted no time. One of Artie’s hands was placed on the left side of Blaine’s rib cage covering the injured ribs and his eyes were closed, focusing on the enchantment he was sending to Blaine’s body to begin the healing process.

By the time Artie was done, Blaine’s body was shaking from the excruciating pain, even more painful than when he had tried to get up from his own bed earlier, and he had broken out in a cold sweat. The process could not have taken more than fifteen minutes, but it left Blaine drained. He began to drift off into sleep, exhaustion washing over him, but he was startled awake by Artie.

“As much as I would love to watch over you while you sleep in my bed, you have things to do. Santana’s bringing a new recruit today.”

“You’re no fun,” Blaine mumbled, opening his eyes and rolling onto his stomach in an attempt to get up. Although his body still hurt like hell, he noticed that only ached and was sore. There were no sharp pains in his side anymore, so that was positive. He also noted that all of the scratches and cuts on his legs had completely disappeared.

Oh, how grateful Blaine was for Artie. Yes, Blaine did have the ability to do healing enchantments himself, but he was nowhere near as talented and skilled as Artie was. If Artie had only been able to set Blaine’s broken ribs back into place, then Blaine probably wouldn’t have been able to speed up his healing process by an hour.

Pushing himself up with his arms, Blaine slowly got out of Artie’s bed. When he was near the doorway of Artie’s room, he just nodded his head in thanks to his friend, knowing that Artie would understand how appreciative he was.

“Just be more careful next time, okay Blaine?”

Blaine turned around to give his reply, but found that Artie was already sitting back by his window, turned away from him.

Instead of saying anything, Blaine just hobbled away slowly, a small smile gracing his face, thankful that he had people in his life who cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much more planned for this chapter that I didn't get to, but at least I got out something. I'm very busy in school right now with midterms coming up this week, so I expect it to take about a week again for the next chapter to come out. Please let me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on so I can make the next chapter more enjoyable!
> 
> And on a final note, I realized that I really, really, really need a beta reader. I need someone who's strong with dialogue and characterization (and obviously loves Klaine) and who isn't afraid to give me the harsh truth, so if you're interested, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is very short. It's intended to just give you guys a little taste of my writing style and tone of the work, and if you all could give some constructive criticism, I would be very grateful. I'm definitely not a professional writer by any means, and a little help would be appreciated. Also on that note, I'm looking for a beta to help me with this. I need someone who would be more akin to helping in the area of plot, plot development, and character development, as I've never written anything of this magnitude before. If you're interested, please let me know!
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up, which I promise will be longer, as fast as possible so you all can see where this is headed a bit more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> On a last note, anyone who guesses correctly who is speaking to Blaine will be rewarded with nothing material, but rather with a large thumbs up from me. If I could send you something real over the internet, it would be candy, but alas, I cannot.


End file.
